Alexandros Zaimis
Aleksandros Zaimis, (Yunanca: Αλέξανδρος Ζαΐμης) (d. 1855, Atina - ö. 1936, Viyana), Yunanlı devlet adamı. Eski başbakanlardan Andreas Zaimis'in torunu, Thrasivoulos Zaimis'in oğludur. Genç yaşta siyasete girdi; 1885'te milletvekili, 1890-1892 arasında adalet bakanı, daha sonra hükümet başkanı (1897-1899; 1901-02) oldu. 1906-1911 arasında Girit'te yüksek görevli olarak Yunanistan kralı Georgios'u temsil etti. 1913'te Merkez Bankası müdürü ve yeniden hükümet başkanı oldu (Ekim-Kasım 1915; Haziran-Eylül 1916 ve Mayıs-Haziran 1917). Ama İttifak Devletlerinin ültimatomu üzerine kralla birlikte çekildi. Kondhylis'in yerine geçerek bir birlik kabinesi oluşturdu (Aralık 1926-Haziran 1928). Kunduriotis'in istifasından sonra 1929-1935 arasında cumhurbaşkanı olarak görev yaptı. |birth_place = Athens, Greece |death_date = |death_place = Vienna, Austria |party = |relations = |spouse = |children = |residence = Kerpini, Kalavryta, Achaia prefecture, Peloponnese, Greece |occupation = Politician |religion = Orthodox Christian |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Alexandros Zaimis ( ) (9 November 1855 – 15 September 1936) was a Greek Prime Minister, Minister of the Interior, Minister of Justice, and High Commissioner of Crete. He served as Prime Minister six times. Early Life and Family He was born in Athens and was the son of Thrasyvoulos Zaimis, a former Prime Minister of Greece, and Eleni Mourouzi. His brother was Asimakis Zaimis. On his father's side he was the grandson of Andreas Zaimis, another former Prime Minister of Greece, and related to the great Kalavrytan family with notable participation in the Greek War of Independence from 1821. From his mother's side he was a descendent of an important Fanariote family of the Mourozidon. His family lived in Kerpini, Kalavryta in the Achaia prefecture. He studied Law at the University of Athens and at the University of Heidelberg. Political Career Alexandros became involved in politics after the death of his father who was the elected member of parliament for Kalavryta. He became a Member of Parliament in 1885. He served as Minister of the Interior and Justice Minister in Theodoros Deligiannis' government and Leader of the House. He became Prime Minister for the first time in 1897. Appointment as High Commissioner In 1906, he was appointed as Ipatos Armostis (High Commissioner) of CreteSvolopoulos, The Period of Autonomy, p. 479. and presided over a critical period of the island's history prior to the union of Crete with Greece till 1908. Re-elected as Prime Minister Alexandros Zaimis was re-elected as Prime Minister a further five times. In 1917, Zaimis served as Prime Minister under King Constantine I, while Eleftherios Venizelos led a rival government controlling northern Greece. Under Entente pressure, he resigned in favor of Venizelos in June of the same year. A moderate conservative, he served again as Prime Minister from 1926 to 1928 in a coalition government of Venizelist and moderate conservatives. Zaimis was elected the fourth and last President of the Second Hellenic Republic in 1929. He was reelected in 1933. However, only two years into his second term, he was thrown out of office by Prime Minister Georgios Kondylis, who abolished the Republic and proclaimed himself regent pending the results of a referendum on restoring the monarchy. This referendum resulted in George II being recalled to the throne by almost 98 percent of the vote, an implausibly high total that could have only been obtained through fraud. Death and Legacy He died on 15 September 1936 in Vienna, Austria and was buried in the First Cemetery of Athens. He was married without children. The political legacy of his family was continued by his siblings and cousins. References Sources * Category:1855 births Category:1936 deaths Category:People from Athens Category:Greek MPs 1885–1887 Category:Foreign ministers of Greece Category:Prime Ministers of Greece Category:Presidents of Greece Category:Speakers of the Hellenic Parliament Category:Cretan State Category:Commissioners of Crete Category:Greek people of the Greco-Turkish War (1897) ar:ألكسندروس زيميس bg:Александрос Займис ca:Alexandros Zaimis de:Alexandros Zaimis el:Αλέξανδρος Ζαΐμης es:Aléxandros Zaimis fr:Aléxandros Zaïmis ko:알렉산드로스 제미스 it:Alexandros Zaimis la:Alexander Zaimes mk:Александрос Зајмис nl:Alexandros Zaimis pl:Aleksandros Zaimis pt:Aléxandros Zaímis qu:Alexandros Zaimis ru:Заимис, Александрос tr:Aleksandros Zaimis uk:Александрос Заїміс yo:Alexandros Zaimis